


Napping Pods

by evenhappierthanjane



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, Future-fic, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhappierthanjane/pseuds/evenhappierthanjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is meeting Will for lunch after a business trip but things do not go as expected........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping Pods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it was word-vomited out, so feel free to make suggestions/corrections! I hope it isn't too horrible. It is just some Dizzie Fluff. Obviously, I do not own the Lizzie Bennet Diaries or any of the characters, etc. This was inspired by this piece of fanart: http://renisanz.tumblr.com/post/46573800573/ It is pretty great right? Enjoy! :)

_“I’m running about 5 minutes late..... Maybe it would be better if we just got something from one of the ‘dining facilities’ on campus? :)” ___

Lizzie had made it to the floor of Will’s office, and there still wasn’t a reply. Normally, they wouldn’t meet for lunch, both of them were busy running successful companies, but Will had gotten back from two weeks away on business the night before and she hadn’t seen him yet. She casually asked Reynolds if something had popped up or if Will was just in his office. Reynolds informed Lizzie that he went down to the napping pods about an hour ago, when one of his meetings was cancelled, and that he was expected back for another meeting in about ninety minutes. Lizzie thanked the woman and turned back to the elevator with a subdued smile on her face.

On a normal day, Lizzie would have had a mischievous grin. She would have proceeded to pull out some eyeliner, draw on Will’s face, and send pictures to Gigi and Fitz. It was fun and she __always __made sure it would wash off easily. It was a treat to be able to kiss him awake. He would sprout a sleepy smile and then a look of shock would spread over his face as he realized that he was at work, where no one should be kissing him, and that if Lizzie was kissing him awake something was wrong.

But, today was different. She hadn’t seen Will in two weeks, well, technically she had seen him, but she hadn’t _felt_ him or had him in her presence. She quickly formulated a plan as she went and found another pillow and a blanket. Occasionally, when she and Will spent the night together, he would fall asleep in his work clothes on top of the covers with his laptop beside him. Lizzie would find him, gently shut his laptop, take off his shoes, and tuck him under the covers, then join him in slumber. That sense of domesticity is what she missed when he was away. She began gently to slip off his shoes.... She soon heard a sleepy murmur of “Lizzie?” She walked quietly up to where his head was, tracing her fingers along his entire body on the way. She whispered in his ear “I’m here, it’s okay, go back to sleep.” And gently kissed his jaw in between his ear and cheek. She then laid the blanket over him, and walked around the pod to lay next to him with her pillow. She noticed his phone, an alarm had been set to go off ten minutes before their scheduled lunch, but had never been turned on. She smiled as she set the alarm pushing the time back by an hour.... The smile grew as she felt Will’s arm around her waist pull her closer, a sleepy whisper of “I love you” and a small kiss on the exact spot that she had delivered one to him not a minute before.


End file.
